


Controlled Chaos

by skiskimoon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiskimoon/pseuds/skiskimoon
Summary: Controlled Chaos/克制的混乱一个看似完全混乱，实则在某人控制下的状态或情况。





	

诺伊尔的世界一片黑暗。

缠在他眼前的是半截门将服的衣袖。如果现在睁开眼，看到的，会是一片绿色的纯黑。听起来很矛盾不是么？绿色的纯黑。如同善意的邪恶。此刻立在床边，善意的邪恶之源。  
他试图支身坐起来，却被对方推回床上。  
“别动。”简洁冰冷的两个字将他钉在床上，覆在他胸口的手细碎的动作着，夏夜的微风一般，不缓不急地撩过身体，却只让人更加燥热。  
他舔舔嘴唇，开始有些后悔为什么要接受对方的要求。  
他似乎永远无法学会拒绝对方的要求，每次看到那双极漂亮眼睛和单纯的近乎孩子气的笑容，他就会忘记那极具欺骗性的皮囊下，包裹着怎样的灵魂 。他几乎能察觉到对方的目光，专注而带些谐谑—看啊，动弹不得的队长大人。  
这种无限黑暗和陌生的失控感让他烦躁，他扬起手，试图在黑暗中抓住这一场恶作剧的发起者。啪——  
“别动。”对方按住他的手腕，再一次警告，“还没开始呢。”  
他张开嘴，想要说的话却被突然挤进来的手指堵住，一起涌入的是浓厚的巧克力味，随着口腔的温度，渐渐化成一片微苦的愉悦感。

好像很多年前那个弥漫着巧克力味的狭小空间。少年时代的对方倚着锁柜歪着头，双手抱在胸前：“我记得教练不让我们吃这种没营养的碳水化合物。”  
他挥着剩下的kinder bar，笑得有些刻意。第一次，更衣室再无他人，只有彼此。好像做过太多的梦境终于照进现实，反而不真切起来。他手心冒着汗，只能努力的以笑来掩饰自己的不安：“嘿，别那么严肃，你不说出去是不会有人知道的。我最亲爱的朋友，你会替我保护这个秘密的，对吧？”  
“太不幸了，朋友之外，教练刚赋予我一个新的头衔。”对方抑制不住地笑起來，骨节分明的手指上勾著沙尔克U19的白色袖标，在昏暗的空间里划出好看的光晕。  
可他完全沒看到。他所有的注意力都被那张开开合合的嘴吸引着。他盯着那两片唇，第一万次猜测着吻上去的触感，并在自己反应过来之前，得到了解答—那是一个棉花糖一般的吻，轻飘飘的一团云，瞬间就融化在舌尖，最后只剩下原本口腔里巧克力的苦涩。  
对方皱着眉将他推开：“天啊，瞧你做了什么。”  
原本预设的十几种或者风趣或者跋扈的台词，一瞬间在大脑里都归为虚无，剩下的只有口腔里微苦的愉悦感，叫嚣着。More！More！More！他的目光粘在对方湿漉漉的泛着水汽的嘴唇上，无处可逃，越是这样越慌乱的不知所措。这种失控的感觉糟透了，他感觉自己的像手中余下的半截巧克力一点点无力的颓软下去。  
他无措地看着对方若有所思地摸摸上扬的唇角：“看起来只能替我俩一起保守这个秘密了。”

那个共同保守的秘密从训练后分享的巧克力，变成分享的吻，最后渐渐变成分享的身体。一切都那么毫无征兆却又顺理成章。他在一端小心翼翼的按部就班，对方却总能轻易的将他带离既有轨迹。起初以为是一场主导权的拔河比赛，现在看来，原来是彼此拖拽着越陷越深。

突然暴露在空气中的肌肤将他拉回了现实。他长长呼一口气，随着最后一粒钮扣被解开，感受着自己的胸腔在对方右手下一点点下沉。  
眼前的黑暗，丰富了视觉以外的感官。床单与身体搅在一起富有张力的摩挲声，环扣逃脱皮带束缚的松弛，金属拉链齿由上向下的剥离，润滑剂瓶盖打开一瞬的清脆……这一切细微的声响被放大，交织着，在对方的指挥下，变成一场美妙绝伦的交响乐，牵引着他心脏的共鸣。扑通，扑通。鲜活的却无处发泄的欲望在他身体每个角落冲击着，寻求释放的出口。  
然而。此刻的他，束手束脚，无计可施。  
“失去控制的感觉不好受吧？”对方温热的鼻息抢在有些挑衅意味的问句前找到了他的耳朵。  
不等他开口，对方已经剥夺了他回复的权力，用一双软糯的嘴唇，抹去了两人间最后的距离。  
吻如其人，直接，炙烈。柔软的嘴唇抵在张开的牙齿上，舌头横冲直撞地闯了进来，在最隐秘而敏感的地方舔舐着，吮吸着。滚烫的喘息剧烈的喷洒在彼此脸上，呼吸乱了节奏，心跳也毫无章法，这个漫长而激烈的吻仿佛消耗了彼此世界的全部氧气，肺部火辣辣地烧灼着。一切都告诉他：这是缺氧，快，你应该停下来。  
他头晕目眩，眼前的黑暗里闪烁的星越发明亮。  
去他的“应该”——他恶狠狠地暗地咒骂着，任由对方几乎报复性地咬着自己的嘴唇，将大脑中残余不多的理智和克制大口大口吞噬掉——现在最应该的，是解决这场恶作剧的始作俑者。  
他微一用力，终于挣脱桎梏的手攀上了对方的颈，轻车熟路地寻到了枕骨边缘，耳垂之下的几寸，只有他知晓的敏感地带。  
在这突来的触感刺激下吓了对方一跳，可惜惊呼尚未脱口就变成无声的呜咽，封印在原本绑在他眼前的半截衣袖之后。  
他故意无视对方含混不清的呜咽，调转两人位置，利落地推搡着对方的背，将对方按在床上。  
“现在，”他喘息着，惩罚意味十足地咬住对方的耳垂，“现在，我说开始了。”

=

他大概是疯了。  
在进入对方身体的一刻起，从无法分出彼此的一团滚烫开始，欲望的火将他残存的理智烧个精光。  
对，他一定是疯了。不然他不会这么毫无克制的在对方身上撒野。  
夜已过半，月光又一次倾洒入室，照亮了对方赤裸背上层层叠叠的吻痕，也在对方漂亮而精致的蝴蝶骨下投下一片暧昧不明的阴影，随着他一次次过分的深入，激剧地扩散，又收缩。好像有一双丰盈的羽翼随时要刺破那肌肉纹理清晰的背。  
是天使还是恶魔的翅膀呢？  
这个困扰他多年的问题，再一次不合时宜地闯入他的脑海。

第一次萌生这个问题是U21决赛的庆功会后。体内过剩的肾上腺素和过多的酒精推翻了克制的理智。两具年轻的肉体撕扯着，胶着着，毫不收敛地在不知属于谁的房间里笨拙地完成了第一次。  
“我还以为我们永远走不到这一步呢。”对方背对着他，慢条斯理地从地毯上拾起衣服，月光下的脸泛着还未散尽的情欲。又回头望向他，清醒的目光里浮起一丝谐谑的笑意：“早知这样，真该早一点把你灌醉。”  
“你没醉。”  
“当然没有。”对方耸了耸肩，一抹阴影在背上短暂地划过，“我可不像你这个自律的混蛋，非要酒精作用才敢毫无保留的表达自己的欲望。”对方折回到他身边，微凉的指尖点在他胸口上，榛色的眼睛盯着他，“Controlled chaos，你应该多一些后者。”

Chaos.  
是的，现在的状况足以担得起这个词。  
对方已经没有足够的力气支撑这幅躯体，只能用一种近乎扭曲的姿势半卧半跪在床上，将大半重量托付给稳稳扶在腰间的这双手。他的手掌抵在对方髋骨上，沿着线条利落的人鱼线向下摸去，在看不到的地方握住了对方高挺的欲望。  
对方被这突来的一握惊地扬起头，溢出口中的惊呼却因唇齿间碍事的衣袖阻拦，只能听到喉咙里传来困兽一般的低鸣，淹没在两具肉体律动产生的撞击声中。  
但这一切尚不足以满足他。  
他要看到对方，他要看到对方被高潮的欢愉支控的脸。  
想到这，他握住对方的肩膀，有些粗鲁地将对方身体调转过来--对方的脸泛着不自然的潮红，两点樱红的乳头令胸腔的起伏幅度看起来格外剧烈，而对方的性器早已不堪喷薄欲出的高潮，红肿着，贴在被前液打湿的小腹上。已被涎水彻底打透半截衣袖后，传来乞求般的呜咽。  
这场景太过淫靡。  
他毫无预兆地再次进入对方的身体，在阴茎一寸寸重重碾压过狭窄的甬道时，摘下了对方嘴上的障碍。被禁锢了整晚的呻吟声就这样伴着厚重地喘息声溢了出来。对方的手攀着他的臀部，像是溺水的人死死地攀着水上的浮木，被情欲的浪潮中一点点向高潮的边缘推去。  
他偏在这时选择了抽离—不，自己未完全满意以前是不会让对方擅自提前到达高潮的。  
如他所料，突来的空虚感瞬间转化成了恼怒。  
“该死的，这不是停下来的时候！”对方眼中的生理眼泪和浓重的鼻音冲淡了语气中的威胁感，“你这个混蛋最好立刻把它放回去否则……”  
余下的咒骂被迎上来的吻尽数吞下。  
对方有一百种与自身气质大相径庭的咒骂方式，而没有一种适用于此刻。  
毕竟，是对方教会了他欲擒故纵是为何意。

更衣室的阴暗角落，飞机狭小的卫生间，甚至前往首映式的奔驰后排座椅……有太多次对方灵巧的舌尖缓慢而细致地描摹他口腔的轮廓，而在吸光他世界所有氧气的一刻，突然的抽离，留他一个人受欲火的炙烤。  
起初他错误的以为是因为害羞，后来才意识到，那不过是对方近乎顽皮的欲擒故纵。

像是恶作剧得逞的孩子，封住对方恶毒咒骂的嘴唇缓缓绽放出一个笑容。对方敏锐地捕捉到了他的不怀好意，不轻不重地在他下唇咬了一口，迫使他下意识地松了口。  
“让你说开始不代表结束也由你来决定。”终于夺回话语权的对方扒着他的后颈，探身吻去了唇角的血珠，“现在别耍花招，干我。”  
对方不知何时缠上他腰部的双腿猛地收紧，他再一次陷入了熟悉的温热紧致。

这就是他们，两个注定无法完全征服彼此的人。冲突而默契。无可替代。  
这种游走于控制与混乱间的关系令他沮丧，同时也令他无比亢奋。  
他俯瞰着，用眼神勾画着—目光所及，每一点绯红，每一块痕迹都出自他手亦令他发狂。他无法自控地伸手探寻。  
如同一个骄傲而不知满足的君王，不断的攻城略地，探索着自己的疆土，却又注定不可能控制领土上的全部。  
他低下头，将唇抵在对方锁骨上，不顾对方的抗议，虔诚地吻了下去。  
猩红的吻痕印在精致的锁骨上，犹如文书上郑重签下的名字，高调的宣布着所有权。  
对方瞬间领会到了他的意图，用骨节分明的手划过他唇角的伤口：“瞧，多公平，我们在彼此身上都留下印记，从此只属于彼此。”  
对方孩子气地笑了起来，揉碎的星光落在眼里，化成薄汗从被情欲染红的皮肤里沁出来。胸腔的震动牵扯着本就紧致的甬道进一步收缩。  
这一切感官刺激突然显得太过强烈。  
将至未至的快感催促着他狠狠地操弄着对方。床垫不堪重负的吱呀声混杂着两具肉体近乎兽性的相互撞击声和沸腾着的血液击打在耳膜上的声响交织着，让他无心分辨。  
就在释放临界点这微妙的一刻——  
“我，我爱你。”对方支离破碎的字眼，在这时，夹杂在喘息里，清晰地喷洒在他耳边，“曼努埃尔·诺伊尔，我真他妈的爱你。”  
在快感铺天盖地将一切克制的与理智席卷而去时，他低吼着说出了留在心底最真切的话：“我爱你贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯，竭尽一生。”

诺伊尔的世界一片黑暗。直到遇到了赫韦德斯，他的生命之光，欲念之火。


End file.
